


No rest for the weary

by Callie_Girl



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Between Justice League stuff, music career stuff, and movie stuff, Greg Saunders hasn't had time to sleep for the past three days. Justin is concerned
Relationships: Justin Arthur/Greg Saunders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	No rest for the weary

Greg Saunders was exhausted.

With half of the League out in deep space trying to track down Darkseid, the remaining leaguers had been left to try and keep the peace on Earth, which meant he was working that eight hours a day. Then he had the movie, which was in the final month of filming, meaning the director was pushing the hours. Nine hours with maybe an hour break at most, never enough time to sleep. Then there was the music career. He had to have the new song out in a month, leaving him with maybe an hour of free time a day. He'd barely had more than three hours of sleep for the last three days.

It wasn't smart for a leaguer to go off of so little sleep, especially not when they had no powers and relied on being quick both mentally and physically, but he had no choice. The Vigilante was needed, and so was Greg Saunders.

Justin Arthur was anxious.

In the rare moments their schedules aligned and he actually saw Greg, his boyfriend looked tired beyond belief. He knew Greg was busy, they all were, but he was pretty certain Greg wasn't getting anywhere close to enough sleep. Justin could survive a while without sleep if needed, the Grail had ensured that, but Greg was lucky he hadn't collapsed yet.

With how stubborn the cowboy was, Justin was certain that was what it was going to have to take before he finally admitted that he needed a break. And, with Greg's luck, that collapse would happen in the middle of a mission or patrol.

So, Justin decided to stage an intervention.

After checking with Mister Terrific and putting Greg on the inactive roster for a few days, he got out of his shift early so he could be waiting when Greg got home.

Greg had time for a quick snack, then he had to get into his Vigilante costume and head to the transporter point. He was cutting this one closer than normal, the director had made him redo one of the scenes at least ten times, but he had time if he hurried-

Justin was waiting for him.

He blinked a few times, wondering if the exhaustion was getting to him. Justin was supposed to be on the Watchtower, but he was standing in the entrance room, arm crossed over his broad chest. He made Greg feel like his mom had caught him sneaking out. "Justin? What're ya-"

"I'm staging an intervention." Justin grabbed Greg's bag and ushered him farther inside. "You can't keep this up. You need sleep."

"But I've got work-"

"Not anymore. I had Mister Terrific put you on the inactive roster for the next three days so you have a break. And I'm on it for the same amount of time so I can make sure you're actually sleeping."

Normally Greg would be too indignant that Justin had gone behind his back and done this, but he was too tired to argue. He sighed and leaned against Justin.

Yeah, maybe he could stand to take a break.


End file.
